ultramanwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman 80
is the ninth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and TBS, it was broadcast from April 2, 1980 to March 25, 1981 on TBS, with a total of 50 episodes. It began a week after the conclusion of the anime series, The Ultraman, bringing the franchise back to its live-action roots. It would be the last Ultraman TV series for Japanese audiences during the following sixteen years until the production of Ultraman Tiga. Plot After the departure of Ultraman Leo in 1975, there has been a four-year peace on Earth without monsters. One day, a man named Takeshi Yamato, has become a teacher at the Sakuragaoka Junior High School, and serves as a science teacher, as well as the home room teacher responsible for 1st Year, E Division. Yamato's theory is that monsters are born of the energy created by negative human emotions, also known as Minus Energy. Yamato is actually the human form of Ultraman 80, the newest member of the Ultra Space Garrison (it is revealed in Ultraman Mebius that he is the ninth Ultra Brother). After he defeats the monster, Crescent, the first monster to appear in four years, he is offered by Kazuki Oyama, the captain of UGM, to become a member of the team. With the permission of the school's headmaster, Kennosuke Hayashi, he becomes a member of UGM and continues fighting monsters. Characters Ultras Allies UGM *Kazuki Oyama *Junkichi Ito *Tokihiko Harada *Hiroshi Tajima *Emi Johno *Shinpachiro Fujimori *Noboru Ikeda *Teruo Sera *Yuriko Kosaka Other Allies *Kennosuke Hayashi *Kumi Nozaki *Kyoko Aihara *Non-chan *1st Year, E Division **Hiroshi Ueno "Professor" **Junichi Tashiro "Rakugo" **Susumu "Super" **Fashion **Yukio Tsukamoto **Shinichi Nakano **Akio Oshima **Akira Okajima **Mari *Secretary Nangou *Adjutant Ishijima *Jean *Other Ultras *Glovusk (Small and large; 47) Monsters & Aliens *Crescent (1) *Gikogilar (2) *Ho (3) *Zandrias (Mother and son; 4) *Alien Bam (5) *Mechagiras (5) *Abdolaru (6) *Noislar (7) *Tabra (8) *Giant of Light (9) *Gabishale (9) *Aruma (10) *Jakki (10) *Zuruzla (10) *Medan (Small and large; 11) *Alien Vibros "Milie" (12) *Gora (12) *Salamandora (13) *Alien Gorgon (13) *Zarudon (14) *Myu (Small, medium and large; 15) *Ruria Crystal (16) *Devilon (16) *Alien Ruria (16) *Lovrus (17, 18) *Daron (17, 18) *Hoshi Sawako (17, 18) *Gimaira (17, 18) *Gaus (19) *Okorin Ball (Small and large; 20) *Alien L85 Zuckal (Small and large; 21) *Gamos (21) *Queen Iyrus (22) *Underground Men (22) *Gomora II (22) *Amehza (23) *Alien Fantas (24) *Robo-Fo (24) *Argon (25) *Akuzone (26) *Gera (26) *Alien Argo (27) *Baru (Parents and infant; 28) *Zakira (28) *Kyasshi (29) *Alien Zatan (30) *Zatan Silver (30) *Zora (31) *Barrak Ship (32) *Gazera (33) *Angoras (Infant and adult; 34) *Fire-Draco (35) *Kuwaganda (36) *Baltan Warship (37) *Alien Baltan V (37) **Alien Baltan VI (45) *Gosdon (38) *Tetsuon (39) *Space Plant (39) *Sumo Brat (40) *Jihibikiran (40) *Barebadon (41) *Zurasuimar (42) *Alien Garagara (43) *Emperor Galtan (Small and large; 43) *Mahou King Azha (44) *Delusion Ultraseven (44) *Alien Marjin (46) *Red King III (46) *Idatenran (48) *Plazma (49) *Minazma (49) *Margodon (50) Arsenal *Bright Stick *Riser Cancer *Sky Higher *Silver Gull **Silver Gull α **Silver Gull β *Space Mommy *Ace Flyer *A-4 Skyhawk *Orion *Space No. 7 *Scouter S7 *Dolphin ATM *R1 Missile Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials # Cast * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : (1-8, 27, 28), (9, 10, 12, 29-50), (11), (12-26) * : * , : (1-3), (4-8), (4), (5), (5, 21, 22, 28-31), (9-14, 17-20, 27, 28), (15, 16, 21, 23, 25, 26, 45), (17, 18), (18), (33-36), (37-40, 42, 43, 45-50), (39), (44, 49) Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Michio Yamagami **Composition & Arrangement: Noboru Kimura **Artist: TALIZMAN **Episodes: 1-39 * **Lyrics: Michio Yamagami **Composition & Arrangement: Noboru Kimura **Artist: TALIZMAN, Columbia Yurikagokai **Episodes: 40-50 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Michio Yamagami **Composition & Arrangement: Noboru Kimura **Artist: TALIZMAN **Episodes: 1-39 * **Lyrics: Michio Yamagami **Composition & Arrangement: Noboru Kimura **Artist: TALIZMAN, Columbia Yurikagokai **Episodes: 40-49 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition: Toru Fuyuki **Arrangement: Masahisa Takeichi **Artist: Koji Numata Availability Two DVD box set will be released by Tsuburaya. On December 9, 2014, Crunchyroll announced that the series would be available on their streaming service starting that day in the US, Canada, Latin America, UK, Australia, and New Zealand. Firsts This is the very first live-action series to have ending credits and an ending song. Two songs were used for the opening and endings the openings were called "Ultraman 80" by TALIZMAN and "Ganbare, Ultraman 80" by TALIZMAN and Columbia Yurikagokai, the ending songs were called "Let's Go, UGM" by TALIZMAN, and "You Are Earthlings" by TALIZMAN. The 1st opening theme was covered by Koorogi '73, but this version is extremely rare. Reception ''Ultraman 80 had average ratings due to tokusatsu not being popular during the time (in the 80's anime was having a big fame). 80 is considered among the least known of the Ultraman series. In other countries, like France, due to the show being named Ultraman 80, in many promos 80 was named "Ultraman 2080". Tokuriders.com commented that the series are "a little conserved and a little new; it seems the creators had a drought of ideas, and had the imagination with the handbrake on, yet it has points of interest avd valuable aspects...". The series currently has a 7.1 rating at . References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Showa Era